Dozens or hundreds of integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor wafer comprises chips or dies in which the integrated circuits are located, and kerfs or scribe lines which separate the individual chips. The individual chips are diced by sawing the wafer along the kerf. The individual chips are then typically packaged, either separately or in a multi-chip module.